


This is For Him

by primaryglitch



Category: Persona 3
Genre: But im okay with it being read as romatic, F/M, I view them as platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:53:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primaryglitch/pseuds/primaryglitch
Summary: Grief overcomes Elizabeth, but there's a light at the end of the tunnel.





	This is For Him

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wondered how Elizabeth got Thanatos and how she felt with minatos death, so this is a little headcannon on that. The title is based off a line Elizabeth says in p4 ulimax while fighting with Thanatos.

“Why didn't we do more?” Elizabeth demanded, standing sterenly in front of Igor. Theodore and Margaret stood silently at Igor's side, both meeting her eyes but making no moves to stop or help her. She supposed it was the best she could ask from them when she so openly question their master’s decisions. They looked troubled, although, by her bold unsaid declaration that her master's decision had been a mistake and even more so of her thoughts I should have done more. They knew she was curious about humanity and it would natural to be somewhat attached to the room's guest, but none had ever been as devoted to a guest as she had been to Minato. It was unheard of, perhaps even dangerous and would have been better kept a secret from her siblings. But she could not hide anything from them anymore than she could from Igor.

When no one answered her plead, Elizabeth silently cast her eyes downward and felt the tears began to well up. “Is there nothing that could have be done?” Elizabeth whispered softly, almost as if to herself than anyone else.

Igor finally spoke up with a sigh, “The fate of our guest was an unfortunate one, but it was not preventable on our part once his decision was made”

Elizabeth immediately snapped her head up and her eyes were full of fire once more. She wasn't willing to accept so easily that in all their powers, of all the velvet room's powers, that nothing could have been done. “We could have done something to help him! He did not have to face Nyx without us! I could have gone!”

“Now Elizabeth, we are here to facilitate the growth of our guest. We can not get in the way of their growth.”

“Minato didn't deserve to die,” she blurted out without thinking, not meaning for her true feelings to come forth so directly. It was true that he had grown so much during his time as the fool, but that wasn't a fair tradeoff for death. 

“Perhaps not, but he signed the contract. He must take full responsibility in his action, even if they resulted in death. We have never had a guest who destiny was tied so closely to the death arcana, it shouldn't have come as a surprise that death had a play in this destiny.” 

“But we have power! We could have tried to seal away Nyx ourselves!”

“As you know, we can not affect the real world without the assistance of our guest. He chose to overcome such a feat with the strength of his bonds. We could never had made that choice for him.” Igor caste his eyes downward, for the first time allowing his own grief at the lost of a guest show through. She had forgotten that he was the first one to call to Minato, to invite him. “Our guest was not one to back away from a challenge, as he completed all of your requests. He was truly remarkable and excelled far beyond expectations of any guest. His lost will echo throughout eternity withing these walls."

“So...there really was nothing we could do, nothing we can do. He's truly gone, lost to the sea of souls?”

“ That's no quite so, he now resides in the great seal as proof of the power emerged from the sea of souls by his doing. But more so, he did not leave you with nothing. You have your memories, your bond, and a gift.” Igor stretched his arm out towards her in the fashion typically reserved for guests, and a tarot card appeared above his hand. Its arcane, death. But the card felt familiar somehow, warm. Elizabeth’s breath hitched as she watched the card shatter to reveal a persona, so familiar indeed. “Instead of returning to the sea of the soul, this persona returned to our room after our guest sealed Nyx. His gift to you, my attendant.”

Above Igor floated Thanatos. The persona felt different that he had felt during Minato's previous visits to the velvet room. This Thanatos felt like him, warm and kind. Unlike that of what is expected of the death arcane. In fact, she could feel all the feelings she harbored towards Minato, that he showed to her, flowing between the two of them as if the persona held a part of him- which she supposed it did, as a mask which he worn each persona became tied to him. It felt as if Thanatos was beckoning her. And, as if to clear up any doubt, Thanatos extended his hand and offer his palm to her. It was really as if Minato was reaching out to her.

Elizabeth hesitated for a moment, feeling unsure. Oh she wanted to, wanted so badly to have proof that Minato existed besides the memories nuzzled in her heart, but was she allowed? It would be different than the power and persona granted to her by her master in the past as a channel to test their guests, for Thanatos was not his to grant. He was merely delivering him. To accept a persona from another was not a small or meaningless gesture.

“Go ahead, he's yours.”

Then without any hesitation, Elizabeth reached out and grasped Thanatos. He disappeared and she felt him enter her soul.

“Take good care of that persona. As you know, he is unique in his circumstances. There will be no other quite like him, just as there will be no other quite like our guest”

“I will treasure him for as long as I exist,” she spoke as her voice shook with emotion, clutched Thanatos’s card to her chest as tears trailed down her face. Minato was still with her, here to guide her and help her learn about herself. Thanatos may embody death but he had been his, now hers, and that was more than enough.


End file.
